II The Pink Panther II
by skylover4life
Summary: Being Average was a hard pill to swallow everyday. Lets admit that. I was never of someone with great importance to anyone, save my family... My friends? They would get over my death EVENTUALLY and live out their lives. MY PARENTS? My siblings? They would mourn me and would do so every year after that...But here I am in a world of Shinobi. Self Incert-OC-AU. REINCARNATION.
1. The Rebirth of Nobody

**DISCLAIMER: I do not or will ever own Naruto. That's why I write FanFiction.**

**This is yet another attempt at an OC "Self-Insert" Fanfic. I will not be bashing Sakura and the main character will not play the role of the matchmaker between the characters. Everyone has been a part of that or will be a part of that once in their lives and to be quite frank, its one of the worst things you could be a part of. Not only does that get awkward to the "Hook ups" but its also misleading and ends up horribly. Just because the awkward part is cute at first doesn't mean it will stay that way. EVER. **

**I speak from experience. **

**No. The main character will not get involved with the Uchiha's. If grown men where slain against Itachi what makes you believe a EIGHT year old little girl can do...?**

**She will also not have irrational hatred for any character. I can't tell you how many times I have seen the main OC have irrational hatred for Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. Sure, the latter are annoying and bossy but that doesn't give anyone a reason to feel irrational hatred towards them. Sasuke may be a big jerk but it's not without reason. Everyone reacts differently to trauma and that's just the way he deals with it to keep moving towards a future, no matter how morbid it may be.**

**Story Type: OC-Centric, AU, Self-Insert**

**Tittle Art is done by me. You can find the link address on my profile! It might be subject to Change if I decide to draw something else. **

* * *

**II Chapter One: The Rebirth of Nobody II**

* * *

To be honest with you, I can't say I remember much of what happened that day.

You would think my brain would be active and recognize everything around me, I guessed that maybe I wasn't as intellectual as I thought I was.

A big part of me was in huge denial.

I was dead wasn't I?

...That despite the blurry visions and odd sensations in what felt like an empty black abyss, were just the memories of my wandering soul. Or had I unbelievebly survived the freak accident.

No way.

There is _no way_ I could be alive after _that_. I'm not sure how much wattage a street light post has, but I can assure you it provided certain death.

So here I am drifting in the abyss, watching what flet like flashing lights and constant murmuring. I felt like a little bubble of essence floating into the sea of nothingness as I silently admire the slow transition of shadows and whispers. They appeared to be memories of some sort that were distorted by a translucent white film over it.

Every now and then I caught myself humming in delight at the peace and serenity the light brought me. There had only been the period in the abyss that still shot fear int the core of my being.

Being Average was a hard pill to swallow everyday. Lets admit that. I was never of someone with great importance to anyone, save my family...

My friends? They would get over my death EVENTUALLY. My Mother? My Father? My siblings? Not so much...They would mourn me and would mourn every a year after that. Hell, to think that I miss them already. …I would move on without them. It was almost as if..

They were the ones to leave me all of a sudden.

I was utterly...Alone.

'I have so many regrets...Why couldn't I have been good at one thing? Just one thing was all I needed to deem myself as useful.'

I had never been good at socializing either growing up. I lost my touch with the social society so quickly. You could blame social standards for that, Thank You. Standards you had to have in order to be liked. _Or tolerated in my case._ I was always the second-to-dead-last at nearly every subject, game, activity and even coloring, the only exception had been my decent handwriting. Which was proven with the many "Author of the month awards" It pretty much meant, "Hey! This kid has good handwriting but, can't do much else. Give her a round of applause for at least not being a complete failure! Congrats on not being a total loser. Hooray!... Stay in School."

Teachers pretty much assumed I was up to no good and often believed I was like the rest of the moronic assholes in the classroom.

How wonderful.

I was once really sociable in Kindergarten. I had to boys as my best friends. We just clicked. Before long I had an army of little boys at my beck and call for the next game we would play. I was like a little dictator those days.

_'What had happened?'_

In high School? Let's not even go there. My last year was pretty much lonely. considering how all my friends moved the previous year or the had already graduated. I eventually got over the bitter feeling of solitude and never gave another flying fuck of what people thought. They were far too pre-occupied on how they looked to bother with me.

I ended up going to a trade-school after I graduated. I was big on anime then. I WAS planning on incorporating Anime into the Cosmetology industry.

Great. I wonder how they payment plan will be affected…

_'No use in thinking about that now. I can't do anything anyway...'_

_it was a shame really._

_I would never carry out my dreams...I wouldn't make my parents proud..._

_...Sorry Mom...Dad..._

_'I'm sorry I failed you.'_

**_xxXXxx_**

There was a strange sensation that took over, it felt oddly familiar, as if I were drowsy within my own dream. I almost felt the strong urge to either vomit as the spectrum of colors blurred and swayed in the light. The heavy pressure in my legs had suggested that I had been standing. I brought out my blurry leg and tried to move forward. They heaviness in my eyes had begun fading away and my sight cleared. Rubbing what was left of the drowsiness from my eyelids and immediately froze.

Slowly, I removed the foreign hands away from my face and I could feel a cold shiver envelop my very chest.

I was definitely not in a hospital nor had I survived my fatal accident...

I had to blink profusely at the small chubby fingers that twitched at my command as they played with the soft cotton one-zee.

'There's no way...but..? HOW?!"

I was a child.

_...but, I had died._

The cold air within me began to stir in the midst of my confusion until, it was all I could really think of at that moment.. It was like a warm stream of air that whizzed though the core of my body like a set of blood vessels. It wavered at my as my fear began to peak, as it did I put a hand in the lower part of my belly and hummed as I was how stubby and small my legs had been.

I was absolutely tiny!

A soft breeze waddled beside me. It flashed a little brighter as if concerned. Was this like some sort of form of Morse Code?

Whoever it had been, I felt strangely at ease. It felt natural to trust them.

. It was sweet and small and it melted the anxiety like cheese fondue on a heating plate. My vision was invaded buy a small mass of bubble gum pink hair and emerald glazed eyes. For same strange reason, my world almost felt absolutely complete. This person, was precious to me... I immediately embraced the small person despite the questioning flash that formed within her.

_'Who was this person to me?'_

Was this my sister…? I had known the warmth of my sibling in my old life. This person held nearly the same warmth.

A part of my subconscious warned me to never leave this small being alone or on their own.

Like, I should never be far from her. Ever.

_'Why?'_

"Look! Kizashi! LOOK-AT-THIS! IT'S SOOO CUTE!"

Flashes of white burned my sensitive eyes. These people were taking pictures?! Wait…what did they say…? I squinted though the colorful dots that had invaded my vision. The language they spook was something I wasn't familiar with at all.

"Misaki-Chan hugged little Sakura-Chan out of nowhere! It was adorable!" The blonde haired woman exclaimed as she squealed. She looked younger than my mother….Her warmth felt like my mother…The stream of warmth in my belly was now a frozen current as I pictured my mother laughing at my father when she slammed his face in his own birthday cake. Then the picture grew as my two brothers laughed as they watched their "Old man" flung cake at their mother, at the same time me, the oldest laughed as I held my baby sister in my lap at the table next to my father. It had been the picture perfect moment as my uncle and aunt had described it.

I missed my Mom...my Dad...my family...

It was then I felt my eyes burning and a hot stream of tears flowed. I wailed and sobbed at the though of _never _seeing them ever again.

A large cloud of warmth enveloped me and cradled me. I held the person who emanated such warmth, It was my other Father. I knew if I lied to myself I would live with the guilt forever, however, it was the only thing that allowed me the haven of comfort and safety. I would allow to fool myself...no matter how wrong it seemed. As closed my eyes and rested my cheek on his chest I pictured my own Dad when he used to carry me this way. All I wanted desperately was the comfort of _My_ own parents. To be able to see them once more and to hug them with all my strength. I had taken my own live for granted and called it nothing more than boring and tasteless.

When I had everything anyone would die for.

What more could I have asked for?

When I _had_ the love and comfort of my family.

"Mebuki my love! Looks like you made the baby _SHUTTER_ with your squealing"

"Oh-Kami. That one was horrible. Why did I even marry a fool like you Haruno, Kizashi?"

"Huh-? Ruh-No? _(Huh? I dunno)_ Maybe because I'm _FLASHING_ with good looks!" He grinned goofily as he held his daughter. His wife buried her face in a pillow and sighed.

Haruno…? Wait…My sisters Name is…Sakura...

Sakura? Haruno?...

What was once a small warning in my head turned into a full alarm blaze.

Pink Hair? Emerald eyes? Father with his hair Shaped like a blossom?

_'Just where the hell was I reborn in?'_, I thought questioningly, before the weight of the world was trying to crush me into the depths of deep sleep.

_'What's going on here?!'_

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON…? _I mentally screamed before whimpering on to my Father's chest. My eyelids tried to fight back the heavy sensation in vain as sleep overtook me.

Maybe...if I just fooled myself into thinking it was my Dad holding me once more...Everything would be okay and I would wake up in my bed... and this whole ordeal will be a hellish dream...

Yeah...Because things like this don't actually happen.

Don't they?

**_xxXXxx_**

As it turns out...I would never wake up in my old room...and that my fears were realized. The day I looked out the upstairs window to witness people jumping on roofs of other buildings.

Which may sound cool at first but was far more creepier that I thought it would be.

I was forever grateful for not being born in Iwa or The village hidden in the fucking bloody mist. Fuck. **THAT**. I would have killed myself beforehand.

However, Konoha or Konohagakure was a bit humid…but I would have to suck it up despite my distaste for humidity. Material world problems would be a walk in the part compared to the problems most people in this world faced.

Like in the material world; you worried whether you could ever land a job and get married but here...you had bigger things to worry about like "Oh shit, Did I say Kyuubi? I meant Kiwi ANBU-San!" Or I could disappear one day and the Shinobi could wipe away any trace of my existence.

For a while I actually didn't see Kizashi and Mebuki as my "Parents." But throughout the time I saw more of my first parents within them. My Dad had been a goofball and was gross at times. (In a funny good way) Kizashi shared the same lameness as my Dad. Mebuki was a lot like my First Mom. She had a strong and stubborn personality. Like a queen. It gave me comfort in knowing I was in no rush in forgetting my first parents.

Sakura was another thing all together. Since, I never grew up with a sister and was never introduced with the activities of braiding one's hair, helping with homework and constantly having company.

None of witch we're bad things.

I would give this girl a backbone even if I have to annoy her to the point of retaliation. I realized my memories of my old life were becoming more of a dream and I had almost forgotten how much I had truly come to hate the Haruno, Sakura portrayed in the first series.

Words like: Useless, Bimbo, Annoying, Damsel in distress kept echoing in the back of my brain.

The more I dug into the crevices of my brain to compare to my new reality from my the one I remember watching long ago the more sweat began to form on my brow.

_The Bridge...Zabuza...Naruto and the Kyuubi...Sasuke...The Chunin Exams...Curse Mark._

_Orochimaru. _

_Who was destined to be a part of that team? Sakura._

_So, If I had the choice to take that from her if I could. Would I? Would I even be able to survive? What if my being here would change the decisions Sakura made? How much would I be able to influence her?_

My face started to bead with sweat at the severity of the situation. "What the hell am I going to do? My twin's life hangs in the balance here…" I whispered. I punched the floor.

I don't know how. But if I have the power to help change the grim outcome…then _I will_.

I just hope it won't backfire and blow up in my face.

Sakura toddled towards me and wrapped her arms around me as if she sensed my distress.

That's when It dawned on me. I'm Haruno, Sakura's Twin...No. I was older.

Sakura Haruno was _MY_ twin.

Me.

_Haruno, Misaki._

* * *

**Author's Note: In the beginning of the Story, Misaki doesn't become self-aware until she's like two or three years old. Like anyone's childhood, you only remember flashes or very small clips of your memories. That's what I tried to portray it as. Misaki pretty much never gets over the loss of her family in the Material World. The people in the Shinobi World are entirely different being from humans. I will explain later on when Misaki starts to ponder on the difference between "Earthlings" and the "Hana Yuza's" (Chakra Users)**

**Tell me what you think! Guests are more than welcome to review. **


	2. Dandelions Stop Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO FRANCHISE. THAT IS A GIVEN. WHAT I DO HAVE IS AN EMPTY STOMACH. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DWELL TO MUCH ON THE CHILDHOOD PART SINCE I CAN ADD SOME FILLERS LATER ON. A LOT OF THE SHIPPUDEN FILLERS WILL MAKE THEIR APPEARANCE HERE SINCE I DON'T WANT TO BORE MYSELF WITH THE SAME MATERIAL. I WANT TO MAKE A FEW ORIGINAL FILLERS FOR THE HELL OF IT.**

**I ONLY OWN MISAKI, THE NON-CANON PARTS OF THE CANNON PLOT AND THE RANDOM BACKGROUND CHARACTERS **

**[These first two Chapters serve to introduce you to Misaki. They're very short but They get longer afterwards.]**

* * *

**II Chapter Two: Dandelion's Stop Tears II**

* * *

My parents had been civilians. Naturally they wanted to inscribe us general education. I knew better though. If I ever chose the civilian I would have lived this life in the same sheltered life I would be one of the first to die. No way in hell would I give up an opportunity to be somebody. I hit the books and scrolls immediately.

Not before getting my library I.D of course…

**Name: Haruno, Misaki**

**Date of Birth/DOB: 3/28/XX99**

**Hair Color: PINK**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Race/Ethnicity: Japanese**

**STATUS: BASIC Civillian Access**

Since we had been civilians I checked out the civilian scrolls and books on very basic self-defense kata's that were approved for civilians should they ever consider being Shinobi or to at least know self defense with very low-level bandits. The include step-by-step pictures of how to perform each movement. I even checked out an introduction book about the world of Shinobi. It opened my eyes and took of the blindfold.

There were a lot of strange facts on there. Some Shinobi would slash their faces with their kunai until their face was beyond recognition and wear masks over them so their identity would stay secret. The thought made me cringe. I also found that Kunoichi's had to go to medical a process before they left the academy to stop mensuration and hormonal imbalances and remove them temporarily until the Kunoichi decided to retire and start a family of when she was seriously injured and is unable to continue live as a ninja altogether.

I found that Meditation was a good way to practice Chakra, I would have to play My cards right if I get in along with the top 9 rookies. What if I just convince Sakura to just become a medic-nin? That way she would immediately be out of harms way. I actually never knew how I was going to her but eventually I would find out my being here had drastic effects on her that I would have never Imagined.

My parents took note of my interest and often asked me whether I was looking into it as a hobby or a possible career interest. The idea of their child being a soldier wasn't very pleasant.

"I want to be a Kunoichi because I want to protect my family. You're all I have left and I don't want to lose that!" There was no way in hell I'd lose everything again.

The truth is I was too familiar with the feeling of loss and solitude all too well in my old life. I'll be damned if it happens again.

My father's eyes softened. He kneeled at my eye level. He was surprised a Six year old civilians don't really think this way. He felt touched on his Daughter's belief. The truth of every word.

"Alright my beautiful Blossom. We'll sign you up. AND What am I to do with You my Little Cherry?" He turned to double and she smiled.

"I want to go too! I've read a lot Tou-chan! I want to help nurse Misa-Nee's wounds!"

Our Father chuckled amused but I saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes. He had friends who were shinobi. He knew enough what we were getting ourselves into.

Mebuki Sighed beside him.

He smiled and patted our heads."Alright. I can talk to a few old friends of mine on how you two should practice. That way you won't just barrel in and tumble your way down."

"I guess that explains all the stuff you both asked for your birthday..." Mother Mebuki said eyeing the list.

\- basic practice set of Shuriken and Kunai

\- beginners guide to medicine

\- weights

-first aid kit

-dress

\- Watanuki, Nozomi's brand clothes. Outfit NO. 4

Sakura giggled in amusement as father eyed the list with narrow eyes. I Nin-Ja-Goo… (I need to go) I grinned at Sakura. We high-fived knowing all too well we would get our way. Our parent were merchants and very good ones at that. I snickered as our Blossom headed father retreated outside to scavenge for said items.

**_xxXXxx_**

_**Time Skip_2 Years Later.**_

_**-After Orientation-**_

I tugged at Sakura's arm and towed her to the academy. I was excited that today we would join the academy. Though I was weary of the rookie nine. The truth was despite my knowledge about them, I should not and could not let that affect my views on them. They were still strangers.. complete strangers bound to the unforgiving wrath of horrible luck. The rookie nine in general were cursed but not so much as Team Seven.

"Nee-chan. What if they don't like me?"

"It shouldn't matter whether or they like you but if someone so much as lays a finger on you I will clobber them, You hear?! " I puffed up my chest to appear taller. and more menacing. Though my pigtail said otherwise.

"Don't worry your little head off. I'll Kick some can and chew bubble gum. I'm almost out of gum! Hahahaah!"

It was clear my new father was rubbing his lame-ness off on me. Oh well.

We pace looked wearily at other children. Our parents trailed behind us as the hooked hands and chattered. Often hearing my father's lame jokes (That actually made me laugh) and my mother's deep sighs.

"Alright my little fiery blossoms! Have fun and study like there is an old man being held hostage my banana pirates and the only way to save him is to get an A on your next test."

"Why would you be kidnapped by Banana pirates Tou-san?" Sakura asked innocently. My mom guffawed. Perhaps I wasn't the only being influence.

"Well I uh-…HEY!"

"I would have expected that from you Misaki-chan! HAHAHAHA!" We all laughed and snickered.

We stopped laughing and our parents bid us goodbye.

"Remember. Don't be late for dinner. If your planning on going out to train I want you hear before five-thirty." My mother warned us. We knew not to ignore those warning from Lady Haruno. She was a force to be reckon with.

Sakura and I cringed and ran into the academy.

During Lunch Sakura sat under a shaded tree. She ate while she read "The idiot's guide to basics of Medicine" It was informative and rather entertaining, she giggled as she waited for her sister who was in the bathroom. Naturally she would have gone with her but The twins had to learn to be a little more independent. Otherwise they would be too reliant on each other for everything.

A group of kid's snickered at her as the approached in front of her. A girl with long black hair stood in front. "See? I told you her Forehead was huge. What ya' doing there BILLBOARD-BROW?"

"Ugh. Her hair is pink." Said another girl.

"What a loser. She doesn't even have any friends."

"Doesn't Forehead girl have a sister too? I bet you she's just as ugly too."

They all laughed and Sakura buried her face in her book.

"Hey what are you reading there Pinkie?"

The girl with waist length hair was trying to pry the book from her fingers and Sakura scratched her palms so she could release it.

"Ow! This stupid little skank scratched me!"

Sakura held her book tight and closed her eyes and as the girl lunged for her. But it never came. She heard a thud and a squeal.

"Try to touch her again and your minced meat. I can kick your sorry butt and hand to you Temme!"

Sakura's eyes widened to see her sister sitting on top of the noirettes's back like it was her throne.

"Get off me you freak!"

"Now, Now. Is that any way to talk to the person who pull your hair so easily. I thought not. You should now that as long as I've subdued you I can't get into trouble unless I raise the fist first. I don't care how crappy your life is, that gives you NO right to hurt someone just so You can go home and sleep at night. NOW. BUZZ OFF BEFORE I GET SERIOUS. ALL OF YOU. SCRAM."

I got up and dusted my shorts. I fixed my black wristband and walked towards Sakura. I turned and glared menacingly at the noirette. Her Goonies picked her up and murmured as the walked away.

"Sakura-chan. You're not hurt are you? Don't worry we can make friends soon. That way you're not alone even when I go to the bathroom. That way you wont feel lonely." Sakura's eyes watered. and hugged her twin. She sobbed lightly.

"Its okay Imouto. You shouldn't let them get to you. They're just bitter and unhappy and want to make everyone feel the same. Besides. You already know how awesome I am! AND IF I'M AWESOME. THEN SO ARE YOU!"

In the distance in another tree a certain blonde watched in awe. He had never met these girls. Maybe. Just maybe. He prayed they wouldn't treat him as everyone else did. He picked a dandelion and hesitated. He twirled it in his stubby fingers and brought up the courage to walk towards them.

He walked quietly and poked the sobbing pinkette's shoulders. She pulled away from her sisters embrace and eyed him with teary eyes. The other twin blinked at him in question. They were both very pretty, he thought. He felt his cheeks heat up and before he looked like a big idiot he abruptly held out the dandelion.

"D-don't C-cry…" She blinked and rubbed the tears of her face. She grabbed the dandelion and smiled.

"T-thank you."

He nodded and ran off. Without another word.

Sakura looked at Misaki who was grinning ear to ear.

"That was cool. I like that kid."

Sakura said nothing. She just smiled softly at the dandelion. Someone other than her family actually cared enough to cheer her up. She decided that having friends wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: TWO IN ONE DAY. BANG! I HOPE YOU CAN STICK AROUND FOR MORE BECAUSE I AM FEELING VERY INSPIRED FOR THIS STORY. THE FIRST CHAPTERS MIGHT BE SHORT BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I'M EXCITED ON THE PRE-GENIN STAGES. **

**REVIEW MY SWEETS! **


	3. Kami! Give me Strength

**_Disclaimer: I Don't think I own Naruto or his Mangaka Creator. I would Know if I was him and...I'm not. So. I don't own the Naruto Franchise. Nor will I ever. I do own My O.C Misaki Haruno, The non-cannon part of the plot, AND SOME MADE UP JUTSU'S I CREATE IN THE FUTURE. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Thanks! _****_Poppy Grave Dreams_****_ for being My first Review! _**

* * *

**II Chapter Three: Kami! Give Me Strength! II**

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the young Haruno's standing across from his desk. The oldest twin stood next to her younger twin who eyed at the floor embarrassed. The latter had her back straight and her look was distant. She was acting like she was already a shinobi waiting for orders. It was to be expected though. He was the Hokage after all. It was frowned upon to slouch and act like a fool in the presence of high authority. (It was okay if you were a Nara though. Being a Lax Slouch was fine as long as you did what you were told.)

I've only heard that once a girl walked around like she owned the place and didn't bother showing up at the academy a while back. Thus, Violating her contract and landed her in Juvenile hall. I heard that was she was the biggest pain the ass too.

I sense a future antagonist.

Sigh…

"Do you know why I called you two here?" Misaki's chakra flared in confusion. I don't remember this ever happening in the anime…but then again what else happened off screen.

"Did we something wrong?"

"W-was it about yesterday..?"

Sarutobi nodded quietly. and cleared his throat.

" …According to your teacher and witness reports," He picked up a report.

"_Haruno,Misaki maliciously tackled and sat on another fellow student. The witnesses they said you started such altercation and harassed others if they dared interfere._ Care to explain young one?"

I nodded and explained. A small flare of anxiety filled my core when I spoke.

"You see Hokage-sama, I was in the washroom when chibi-sakura-chan was getting picked on by the other students. The ganged up her! When I turned the corner to the tree I saw them all there .One of them, I think her name is Hoshino, Isami, tried to take Sakura-chan's book. The one she got for our birthday. Seeing the threat I acted and I subdued her by pinning her down and sitting on her. I read the guidelines. Nothing says I cannot subdue an attacker. It only implies I cannot intentionally harm her or engage battle. As for the harassing part, I warned them to leave us alone. Though I did admit I would retaliate should they bother us again. "

He said nothing as he filled my defense claim. A small smile flickered on his face.

Word of the incident was barely getting out that the civilian girl managed to subdue a clan kid.

Many details were exaggerated and the children warped the memory as something much greater than it should have been. Probably to make the story more interesting to tell their friends.

"Very well. I have written your claim. Normally with all the reports against you a mistreated book will not help. This alone on your first day, would have gotten you a written referral and suspension. However…"

"However..?" I asked curiously.

"Someone else wrote a witness report, This person was very detailed and is very trustworthy in my eyes. They vouched for you along with another student." He grumbled as he read though the papers. "I can see this turning into a problem in the future already. You see, the teacher you two have now is actually a relative of Hoshino, Isami." I scratched the back of my neck. I sort of already figured that out already.

They both had black hair and the same light brown eyes.

Both had the last name Hoshino.

Both glared at me after lunch.

It was apparent he would side with her, as of course, they were family.

"H-he's taking sides I take it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, unfortunately but, I can assure you there is no need to worry. " He gave us a warm smile. We looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. We turned to look at the Hokage.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two were a part of a clan. Most civilian children don't get the proper training and education before entering the academy. Children brought up from clans are raised to become shinobi and most of the curriculum (especially to the Hyuga and Uchiha) is very familiar to them. You two seem to understand the basics of training when not being told to do so. To civilian children it can be quite difficult because they must create their own guidelines on their own and have to learn far more independent than clan children if they are to succeed."

"Like having to check out books for information of Katra's and Jutsu's rather than having a parent teach you. Yeah...It's hard but I know we can manage. But…If I didn't know any better I'd say civilians and Shinobi's are segregated… but in reality we depend on each other to function as a society. One as our skin and flesh and the other as our back-bone."

"S-Shinobi defend and fight for our village and c-civilians provide the work shinobi can't always do on a daily basis. Like c-cropping, merchandize and basic providence of home care p-products."

"Correct. You two really do know your material. Now, Then. I will assign you two to another class instead. Hmmm… " He looked at the list of teachers and found spots for the twins. He seemed like he made up his before even browsing.

"Alright. Haruno, Sakura, Haruno, Misaki. You will meet your new sensei in Class C-4."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"T-thank you Hokage-Sama."

We both bowed and left the Hokage tower. I wondered all the way home who on earth would have vouched for us. I was grateful someone else stuck up for us.

'Naruto?' I thought. Nah. I doubt the kid could be detailed. Passionate later, yeah, but...he was anything but detailed.

A pang of guilt struck me. Naruto was a sweet kid, I actually have never seen him out in the village before. Hell, I never saw anybody from the rookie nine. Were we that much of a recluse family or something?

Maybe he wouldn't be so idiotic and reckless if he wasn't so starved of attention. I pursed my lips as I walked beside Sakura. She seemed grateful we weren't just kicked out of Ninja School. Being a merchant wasn't as exciting as being able to fry your enemies. Then again, it was probably the inner blood lust talking.

"Sorry I left you there…I should have just taken you with me to the bathroom."

"No… It's okay. I should be stronger…I let you handle all that on your own. I'm not very good at that." She gave a sad pout and her lip began to quiver as she stopped walking.

I sighed thinking of what to do next.

I didn't like seeing Sakura cry.

Well my Sakura anyway. The pinkette from the series looked so foreign to me now. The pinkette in front of me was my twin, my sister. It was different now.

"I want to protect you too Nee-San.."

I didn't really think really.

I just did it…

I just hit her in the head.

**THUNK!**

"OW!"

"Enough of that. You can be stronger. All you have to do is work very hard at it. Tell ya' what. I'll practice Tai-Jutsu with you if you help me with the written stuff at school. Deal?"

Sakura blinked away any tears that were forming and gave me a hundred-watt smile.

"Deal! You're the best twin I could ever ask for!"

"I know right? Aren't I great." She giggled and rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully.

"Race you Misa-Chan?"

"Heh. I'm all fired up now!"

Regardless I still remember all the other anime's I used to watch. Sorry "_Dragon Boy_" but you're line along with others are mine in THIS world.

The Hokage watched as the twins barreled home. He inhaled and sucked the tobacco filled air from his pipe and watched in amusement as he exhaled. He chuckled at the memory on who came earlier today demanding for a eye-witness report, despite his lack of penmanship control. It was definitely unlike Naruto to ask for something like that.

_"...I swear Ojii-San! That girl jumped on her like a panther! She was so cool! The way she stood up for her sis like that! That other girl was really mean! She made her cry! That mean girl was like, "GET OFF ME FREAK!" and she was like...those pretty ladies from the stories Ojii-san! The ones that sit on those big chairs!"_

_Sarutobi chuckled. It was strange. Naruto actually looked thrilled as he explained his side of the story. "Do you mean a queen?"_

_"Uh…YEAH! That's it! She's cool like a…Queen but fierce like a panther! Her sister is nice too…" His whiskered cheeks tainted with a rosy color. _

_"So, You're telling me I SHOULD believe what these girls should say?"_

_"Yeah! The Panther girl said something that uh…People hurt other people because they are sad and want other people to feel sad too….and that it's…uh…horrible to be like that…WELL! THE POINT IS I LEARNED SOMETHING." He was only this comfortable around his dear Ojii-san. Nobody else ever accepted him and rejection was indeed Naruto's worst fear. That's why in the pit of his_

_heart. He hesitated to try to approach people, and with good reason. _

_But since that day. Naruto never regretted giving her that dandelion and was grateful that in the long run, It would be worth it._

**_xXXx The next morning xXXx_**

I tightened my black sandals and zipped my red short-sleeved chakra nylon top. I didn't zip it too much. in fear the neck collar might choke me out. I buttoned my poofy shorts an put on my black wristbands. I wrapped the neon pink strip of weights on my baggy black leg warmers and fastened it to keep it from untangling. I gathered most of my pink hair and made a side ponytail to my left side. The layers in my hair gave it a spiky "cool and spicy" type of look. I smirked in Satisfaction at my small stature.

"If I'm going to live this life…I should do it smiling and be grateful for this opportunity. Ah..Who am I kiddin? There's no way I can pull of the nice girl…I don't think I have the calm dexterity of a sweet and wise Kunoichi. I should go for Cool and Spicy! An unpredictable Kunoichi!"

I walked downstairs and met the family for breakfast. Mother Mebuki started to make plans to help with our training. Which earned her a smile form yours truly. I was touched she was going out of her way to help us with this. Despite not being a shinobi parent. She had been reading with Sakura on her spare time while I had been meditating. I wasn't as good at chakra control as Sakura so practicing that was necessary. Sakura was trying to learn to use flexibility as a style for tai-jutsu when Mother planned to try doing Yoga before breakfast each day.

While that was going on, Father was going to meet with his "old" friend to see if he could teach us or take us under his wing for guidance and training. He said that his friend might just be able to teach us Ken-jutsu. Which earned a very well deserved jaw-drop from yours truly and a gasp from my double.

"HOLY CRAP OLD MAN! WE MIGHT USE SWORDS?! YOUKNOWHOWMUCHILOVESWORDSYOURAWESOMERIGHTNOWIREALLYWANTTOOOLEAARNHOWTOUSEWORDSSS!" My yelling gibberish was silenced by Sakura's hand covering my face.

"Might? You said? We would be practicing with Bokken first if we wish to learn Ken-Jutsu, Misa-Chan." I huffed and she let go.

"I know…I just got a little..Excited there. Gomen."

"Alright my little clones! Of to school you go. If anything else happens we'll be there before you NOSE it" Father pinched our noses and we giggled. He was a lame father but like Dad.

He was MY lame father too.

**_ xxXXxx_**

My parent's never mentioned to stay from Naruto but if they did forbid me form seeing the kid, I don't think it would stop me anyway. He was sweet and what he did for Sakura…as small as it was. It still left me in awe. I saw how insecure and afraid he had been to approach us. He still did. It made a lasting impression on me and I swore I would try my best to be there for him too. He deserved friendship and attention. Because he was burdened in the future to save us all.

That in turn fueled my own desire to become strong. So I could help change the future for the better.

'I knew if they did find out, they probably thought about using the excuse of him being a "demon-child" so it would scare me from ever speaking to him again.'

A stream of cold air flowed next to me. I looked over at Sakura who seemed very hesitant. Her chakra was wavering. She was anxious and it flickered like a candle fire fighting off the breeze. I patted her back reassuringly. A small smile adorned her. She looked very cute.

I always had the liberty of doing my little sister's hair almost everyday to encourage and raise her self-esteem.

I just hoped it would change for the better once she met Ino...Even if she pushed me to the side when we're at school I would be happy knowing someone else has her back. I don't know about you but, eventually your siblings just annoy you a little. It's normal though.

Her small pigtails swayed slightly as she walked. She had some hair framing her face and her fringe was parted halfway so you could see her forehead just like in cannon Sakura. I quite frankly hated my forehead. I did. But I'll be damned if I make myself a target of bullying again. I'll just dress nice and flashy so it distracts people from focusing on my forehead.

"What's up Kiddo? Nervous?"

"What if they laugh again..?"

"I'll go first and I'll stay with you until you take a seat. Don't worry about it. If they see you crack then, they KNOW they're breaking you. Besides. Who would want to be friends with a bunch of jerks anyway."

We had waited until they the last two minutes before classes started to head to our new classroom. Sakura voiced that it would be better if we avoided any risk of running into Isami.

They halls were almost empty. We were in the clear.

We walked toward the Class C-4 and entered the classroom. Ignoring the sea of faces. One face in particular was staring with wide eyes and disbelief.

"Great! You two made it just in time! If you could please write your name on the board and introduce yourselves to the class. "

Iruka-sensei stood over us. He handed me and Sakura two seperate pieces of chalk and we each wrote our name in on the board.

"Good day, My name is Haruno, Misaki. As long as you don't mess with me or my sister, I'm fine with making friends. Pleased to meet you."

Sakura puffed up her chest. "M-my name i-is Haruno , Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

"Alright. Have a seat wherever you like. There is a lot of room." I noticed how Iruka-sensei eyed Naruto warily. There was an empty table in front of him. I shot my twin a look and she smiled as if she read my mind.

As we made out way to the table in my peripheral vision I could see the rest of the Rookie nine. With these new eyes of mine, I could see as clear as day. Unlike in my other body. I used to be farsighted and nearsighted...

We avoided everyone's questioning gaze and sat down. Sakura flashed a small smile to Naruto.

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded.

Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow. He was probably not very happy with our seating choice either. Really? …Fuck him. Until He decides to accept Naruto in four years, Fuck him for now.

"Are you sure you WANT to sit there?"

"Yes Sensei. Is there a problem where we are sitting? "

He paused and looked at us both.

"We can't sit here Sensei?" Questioned Sakura. Some kids murmured.

"Yes,…you can." He cleared his throat and fixed the stack of papers in his hands. The class became silent and he spoke again. "Good morning everyone, I am Iruka-Sensei and I shall be your instructor until you graduate, along with Mizuki-sensei. Whom will teach you Tai-Jutsu and survival skills. Now, I'll be giving you all hand outs and I want them completed by tomorrow, I will not accept any late work. Do you hear?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled from the back row.

_I second that._

"But we just turned in yesterday's worksheets! " Kiba complained as he beat his head on the desk.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention it wouldn't be so hard." Another voice retorted.

"Shut it Sasuke." Kiba growled.

"How dare you! Don't tell Sasuke-kun to shut up."

"Yeah! You're just jealous!"

"Oh, brother.", another voice droned.

"Tame your beasts Uchiha. They're starting to foam from the mouth!" Another boy commented. Other boys snickered as most of the females huffed in annoyance.

"Hmp!" The tone was rather sassy then what I was used to. I had to turn and look whether it was the same Uchiha. I scowled at the raven-haired boy. He pouted in annoyance. It was…strange seeing him so lively.

'I guess it hasn't happened yet…', I thought.

_Sadly, there was no way in hell I could prevent that horrible incident from happening. The Sasuke I saw now would cease to exist and would be a cold-hearted avenger. He looked so innocent now. So naïve. I stared at the small stack of papers in my hand. Pride was important to him. THAT, I remember._

My thoughts were drowned by the bickering between the boys and girls. Iruka-Sensei seemed to have had it and snapped at the class.

"Oh, Kami give me strength." I mumbled and hung my head. Four years with these guys might be the end of me.

* * *

**_ xxXXxx _**

**_The Chibi Arc will end in the Next Chapter. Your reviews, as small as they are...motivate me to keep writing. It makes me smile knowing I do have audience._**

**_Thank you for that! _**


	4. The birth of Friendship

**Disclamer: I don't own the Naruto series and never will. However, I do own any no-canon plot stuffs and Oc's! Like...Misaki, Haruno! I also own any random background characters that I describe as well as any made up Jutsu in the future.**

**Story Type: OC-Centric, AU, "Self-Insert"**

**Main Genre: Adventure, Action, Family, Friendship, **

**This is the last Chapter before It starts to run into the series. However, I will add flashbacks from their Academy days in the future! Should I make Sakura still crush on Sasuke? Maybe. That might add comic relief in the future. I would love to see Misaki's reaction if she failed at that.**

* * *

**II Chapter Four: The Birth of Friendship II**

* * *

Iruka-Sensei was no pushover when it came down to written assignments, let alone homework.

It was no wonder Naruto came in dead-last. If It would have been easy to fall behind, getting caught up would have been a disaster.

At the moment he we were going through the basics of the academy and would soon learn about Shinobi customs.

I still remembered that chakra was an essential part in the life of a Shinobi.

Heck, it was an essential thing in this world. PERIOD.

It was in the air we breathed, the food we ate, and in the life around us.

I never knew there was such a thing as chakra-sensitivity and was very grateful my new body hadn't rejected it. Especially since I knew what it was like NOT to have chakra. It felt..weird.

The sensation of chakra was definitely unique. It was almost like everyone had their own pressured cloud of fragrance; Men had a thicker stream. It was strong and it grew even thicker if they became angry or frightened. It was hard to tell the difference between either.

Maybe it was like a defense mechanism for males hiding fear? Most Likely...

Female chakra reserves were small. It wasn't as thick either. A Kunoichi was expected to increase their chakra reserve's and physical limitations to be as useful as men.

"..Every individual person had a certain limit to increase their reserves. Once you've hit your maximum chakra reserve, It would stop increasing all together..."

Iruka-Sensei explained we would dwell deeper into the chakra topic in our third or fourth year of the Academy. That, right now we would cover the basics and move on.

I looked through my packet and sifted through the pages.

A lot of the exercises tested us on ; memorization, critical thinking, problem solving and (the most important) Thought process.

...All of them COMPLETELY necessary in the Shinobi world.

...ALL of them were things I COMPLETELY lacked in the "Human World"

'Oh Kami... These children made high schoolers seem like a bunch brainless and uncivilized apes in comparison. I'm pretty sure even a Pre-Genin Naruto could take down my old High School and destroy it into a pile of cinder. If he wanted to.'

"…Handseals themselves actually come from the Chinese Zodiac…" Iruka-Sensei continued.

That's right. This universe was weird…there was a word for it…what was it…Nostalgic?…No. We're in ancient Japan but we have things such as nail polish, radios, plumbing systems, aquifers, and even Television. I closed my eyes..What was it again Nostalgi..a…Nostalgica. Nope….

Nostalgiatopia

"That's it." I whispered and nodded.

"Something the matter Haruno?" Some kids laughed and Sakura looked at him expectedly and looked at me. 'Quick! Think of something...'

"Ah, no. I was trying to remember the name of the Hand Seal you were making. I just remembered...it was the Hare."

"That's correct. It seems you've been reading ahead as well. Like they Say, "A good Shinobi is always ready for everything." Naruto hummed a little sadly from behind us.

I watched as Iruka-Sensei Went through all twelve hand seals. I remembered how cool it looked on the show. However, seeing everything in front of me seemed more unreal. Iruka-Sensei showed the transitioning of certain hand seals. His transitioning was swift and held grace.

"…By performing hand seals one is able to mold and control the chakra in order to manifest the desired Jutsu, because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations; there are hundreds-no THOUSANDS of Jutsu yet to be discovered.

My eyes widened like a pair of porcelain saucers. I know Kakashi-Sen- I mean Kakashi-San created his own Justsu. The infamous "Chidori". The thought and image of creating MY very own Justu was just far too tempting to NOT attempt. I think that's my new goal! To create a unique Jutsu!

"…However, It takes years for even an experienced Shinobi to create their very own unique Jutsu." He explained. Pretty much reading everyone's mind.

"Aww man…"

"Years!?"

"Really?"

Sakura raised her hand quietly beside me.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" I knew very well that he wasn't addressing me but if he was going to call everyone by their last names for the first few months...this would be a problem . He needed to find a way to call us apart. Or he just better start using our names.

"I mean, Haruno, Sakura." Hee said corrected himself. She nodded and spoke up.

"So…If one were to create their own Jutsu…would we use our chakra nature as a base to create our own unique Jutsu?"

"Primarily..., Yes, but you must first know what kind of chakra nature before hand. Which would be tested oon a piece of chakra paper. Depending on the effects your chakra has with the paper, will signify which Chakra nature you have. An example would be Fire, Water, Earth and so on.."

"You said it also takes YEARS to create one?" I asked not bothering to raise my hand.

"It COULD. You also have to take into account the hand seals you combine and to being able to even master the Jutsu itself...It could also depend on the class type of the Jutsu you're aiming for. DOes that answer your question?" He looked behind him and eyed the clock. He cleared his throat once more and put down the papers in his podium. "Alright everybody, get your things together and head for lunch. Physical Endurance Education with Mizuki-Sensei will begin shortly after. Dismissed."

Everyone gathered their belongings and put their works in their folders. Naruto slowly began to put his things away avoiding the gaze anyone threw his direction. I put my backpack on and Sakura fixed the strap on her messenger bag. We looked at each other and stood there until everyone cleared the room. Shikamaru gave a curious look at our direction before leaving with Choji whom already opened a bag of chips.

Naruto finished packed in his things and glanced at us an his cheeks turned a little pink.

"You coming?"

"Yeah…?" He answered wearily.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "What she means ta ask is... do you want to eat lunch with us?" His eyes widened. The look on his face was precious. Like we asked him if he wanted all you can eat Ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Why…?"

"Well..You got anything better to do?" I asked.

Sakura grabbed his wrist and tugged on him encouragingly. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" He looked as his wrist and looked back at us. He nodded sweetly, a small smile adorned his face.

"…Alright."

**_xxXXxx_**

We walked outside through the corridor's of the academy. In my old life, I had a habit of going to the bathroom before eating a meal. I admit, that I may have had some OCD-ish tendencies, I guess those habit followed me here too. I trailed behind Sakura and Naruto.

"Um, guys?" I asked. Already being used to my strange tendencies Sakura Stopped walking and looked over at me. Naruto tilted his head.

"Bathroom?" Sakura asked. She let go of Naruto's wrist and was about to follow me in. I waved my hand dismissively and turned to Naruto.

"No, its okay. I can go. Naruto-San can keep you company. He's a boy, he can't go in remember? I won't be long and I don't want either of you to be alone. Is that okay with you Naruto-San?"

"Oh sure. I don't mind.", he said shyly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I say running off to the bathroom near the corridor entrance.

**_ xxXXxx_**

Sakura and Naruto stood in the spot quietly having small talk. Sakura flapped her shirt trying to relieve the wave of humid heat bearing down on them. She was starting to get sticky. Naruto also flapped his orange sleeveless top. They laughed lightly on how silly they looked flapping their shirts.

"Why don't we go and take shelter in this tree here?" Sakura said pointing at a nearby tree. It was reletively closer to the bathroom and they wouldn't simmer in the sun.

"Whoo…That' much better! Waahh…." Sakura giggled.

They both stood there for a few seconds until Sakura broke the silence.

"Thank you, You know. For Cheering me up the other day." He stared at her for a while until his whiskered cheeks flushed.

"Y-your welcome."

She giggled and punched his shoulder playfully. There joy was short-lived as they heard snickers.

"Hey look! It's billboard-brow and that freak!" Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto stood defensively in front. One of them flicked rocks at them and soon the others threw more rocks straight at them. They're experience with throwing projectiles made them more painfully accurate.

"Leave us alone!" Naruto yelled as he shielded a weeping pinkette.

"Or you'll do what tattle-tale?" Isami laughing as a jagged pebble hit Naruto in his temple causing him to bleed.

Misaki bolted out of the bathroom hearing Naruto's stress calls. She covered he face as more rocks were sent flying in her direction. She stood in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, if it isn't the little bitch… Wait till i get my hands on you."

"Then fight me you coward!" Misaki yelled shielding he face.

"One of the rocks clipped her in the head and broke though the skin. Her nose started bleeding and Isami took advantage of the opening and slammed Misaki on the ground. Before she could regain her breath she punched Misaki square in the face as the other kids crowded over Naruto and Sakura.

"Not so confident are ya'?" She hissed as she began slapping her senselessly. The other kids began kicking and hitting the other two. Naruto desperately shielded Sakura and was repeatedly beaten.

Misaki watched helplessly.

She hated this feeling.

She hated it.

She hated feeling so helpless…

So useless.

She never wanted this to happen…again.

She vowed she would never feel this way again.

Ever…because she would replace those feelings with rage and anger. White. Hot. Rage.

**_ xxXXxx_**

"You fucking BITCH…!" I snapped as I scratched her face before she could land another punch. She screamed. I pushed her of and rushed to the crowd. "I SAID Leave them ALONE!" I Pushed and retaliated by punching my way. They stopped and one of the boys kicked me square in the back after I threw a punch to one of the bullies. I landed on the floor and began to push myself up before they focused their attention on me. They kicked me down and stepped on my hands.

Naruto and Sakura watched in horror as Misaki gets pummeled by all of them. Naruto shakes. The blood from his busted lip was dry. He seemed to have an internal fight with himself.

He turned away and looked way. Until he inhaled deeply and screamed then charged in the fray to fend them off.

"FIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEE!"

All of a sudden a voice booms and a loud thud hits the floor.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" A flash of bleach blonde and sunny blonde filled her peripheral vision.

"Yamanaka-San...Naruto-kun…" I whispered before more voices joined in.

"You want some too assholes?!" The sound of knuckles meeting flesh sounded the air.

"Great, looks like we have to actually have to fight them off.…some of them are girls too. Troublesome." He said before a collection of groans and thuds.

"If I had known you needed friends this bad I would have volunteered ya' know. Jeez.…" Ino said as she and Sakura rushed to my side and picked me up.

"I suggest you leave them alone before you want me to wipe the floor with you." A hotty and sassy tone suggested.. The rest along with Isami were gone. The other's were out cold on the floor.

"You guys alright?" Another voiced asked. we turned to see we weren't the only ones. Kiba had a couple of scratches, Shikamaru dusted his pants and put his hands in his pockets. Choji sported a bruise on his cheek, two other boys I've never seen suffered similar injuries (Who the heck are they?) and Hinata was by Sakura's side.

"Do we look 'Alright'…?" Naruto said rather annoyed.

"What…ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?!" Iruka-Sensei and other teachers had a fire extinguisher and actually extinguished a small fire near Shikamaru. Just what in the Shinobi world did he do?!

Ino and the others explained their point of view and gave oral reports. A comment hit Iruka-Sensei like a tone of bricks.

"…I understand that there are people that don't like Naruto or the Haruno Twins but, THIS HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR. I won't stand and watch them get beat to a pulp by a bunch ignorant idiots. I demand you do something about this or WE will." Ino spat.

"Amen." Kiba approved.

"Agreed." The boy said.

"My mom's gonna kill me…-OW!" Alright already! I guess I'm already knee-deep anyway.", muttered the other boy.

"I'dont think its fair for any of them.", Choji agreed.

Shikamaru folded his arms and huffed in agreement.

**_ xxXXxx_**

At the end of the day most of us were sent home for the day. We didn't even get to eat our Lunch. The school nurse didn't do much seeing as how Sakura and Hinata worked together to clean our cuts and scrapes. Looks like her little first aid kit worked after all.

A lot of the school officials still gave nasty glares in Naruto's direction.

Naruto and I had been worst off. I had a black eye (which looked horrendous with my new pale skin), gashes, scratches, a bloody nose and bruises near my stomach and ribs.

'I just got my butt kicked by a bunch of kids. It was okay though..they were ninja kids.' I assured myself.

"You guys didn't eat?" Ino asked. We shook our heads. The small shot of adrenaline was now gone and we were feeling hungry again. Naruto's stomach roared in agreement. We hung our heads.

"I guess not." laughed little Kiba said throwing his arms behind his head.

"I wasn't able to finish my lunch, I was expecting to see a fire but you know…" The boy orange hair commented. Naruto, Sakura and Misaki wondered why they all even bothered helping.

I'm pretty sure Naruto gets beat up a lot….I know they do ward of bullies in canon but, they never talked to him after.

"You know Naruto-San, I don't know why everyone hates you but…the way you protected Sakura-San. Any dude willing to take a hit for a girl is a cool dude in my book."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned slightly, his whiskered cheeks reddened under his peachy skin.

"Thanks uh…"

"My names Son, Haruto by the way. I'm pretty sure they're going to change my class too after today.. I was in the other class where the Haruno's used to go."

"Me too... My name is Yagami, Riku. I'm also from the other class... No problem Naruto-San. How about we all get lunch. I'm rather famished myself."

"Aww man, if only Shikamaru were here..." Choji whined, Shikamaru hadn't really been scrapped at all. Therefore he was sent back to class.

"You called?" We turned around and saw Shikamaru trailing behind us lazily.

"Shikamaru!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ino asked.

"…I SHOULD but instead of talking why don't we go eat?"

"Alright, I could help pay." Haruto agreed.

"We can too." I said looking at Sakura who nodded happily at the promise of food.

"I have more than enough cash to spare." Riku said already fetching his wallet in his pocket.

"..I have 10 Yenni….." Kiba said fetching the equivalent of a dollar in our currency before hanging his head in shame.

"I have….5 Yenni…." Naruto said equally deflated. Thus caused both boys to hang their heads in shame.

I laughed and snorted as held my sore ribs in the process causing Sakura and Ino supported me by the were about to retort until they heard my dorky laugh.

Everyone stopped and giggled and eventually they joined in.

We decided to go eat one of Choji's favorite barbeque spots. Afterwards we wouldn't tell our parents about Naruto. We would tell them two years after the anniversary of our friendship.

Needless to say my mother wasn't very happy with the site of me all battered. My father however was (secretly) proud I managed to knock several other students unconscious.

**_ xxXXxx_**

True to their word Riku and Haruto were both transferred to our class. Iruka-Sensei also noticed most of his students sitting in different spots. Me and Sakura sat next to each other as usual. Naruto sat next to Kiba in front of us. Both of them seemed to get along quite well. Naruto was starting to develop a hobby for pranking. Kiba laughed and suggested how to make his own "Itchy powder" out of household items.

'Dammit Kiba. Don't encourage him!'

Ino sat at the table next to us with one of her other friend's. She conversed openly and asked our opinion on things, trying to involve us into her conversation. Shikamaru slept behind us next to Choji. I liked Choji, he was rather shy and offered friendship with a chip.

"Oh! Thanks." I said grinning and grabbed a few chips.

"Sakura-Chan?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll just take one."

Sasuke at the back of the table next to Hinata. Using her as a wall against his already growing rabid fan girls. Shino sat in the back table next to him with another student. Haruto and Riku sat at the table next to Naruto and Kiba.

It threw me off. 'Now that there were two extra faces what would the outcome be..?'

Whatever I did…..Either I changed things for the better or possibly the worst. I prayed. My worst fear would be causing the destruction and fall of not only the Land of Fire but the entire world.

**_ xxXXxx_**

After the Chakra Leaf Exercise fiasco with Naruto at the academy, Sakura decided we should both practice with him five times a week after school with not only his Chakra control but his homework. We told our parents we would go out and train afterschool, which was true…but we would go practice with Naruto.

Sakura took over most if his tutoring classes after I got my new Sensei, She decided she wouldn't take the Ken-Jutsu training after she found healing and medicine far more interesting than swords. She also preferred being dynamically different than me.

She was far better at Gen-Jutsu than I was and I was far better at Tai-Jutsu than she was.

She would focus on healing while I focused on how to slice with precise accuracy.

**_xxXXxx_**

I waited in training ground E-04 with my father. The sun's brilliance was for too much with the humidity and decided to wait in the shade below the tree of the clearing. I sighed and plucked at the wasn't long until my new Sensei flashed in front of me. gawked at the person in front of me.

As it turns out my new Sensei wasn't old…at all... She was exceptionally young. Probably twenty-one. Which prompted me to ask.

"Why is your 'old' friend…NOT OLD.?"

"Well, I met her when she was but a little Genin. Isn't that right Masako-chan?"

"Yes, That is correct Kizashi." She smiled. Her long raven hair swayed slightly in the breeze, Because of the humid weather, Anti-frizz shampoo and conditioner was a MUST BUY. There where even brands for men. A hell lot of male Shinobi's actually liked bangs and long messy hair. I think out of a handful of boys in our class, Sasuke took particular care of his hair. Which (Ironically wasn't surprising.) His hair would have been an afro had he not token good care of it. (Like Naruto's.)

"She was assigned to guard me and your mother on our way to a business trip."

I wonder what brand she used...She had nice raven hair and... Oh god...Please no...

"..Are you an Uchiha?" I asked staring at her charcoal eyes. They almost looked silver in the sun. She laughed lightly.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that question, No. Not exactly. I'm not an Uchiha but my great grandmother was. I guess you can say I have SOME amount of Uchiha if any,"

"Did she marry out of the clan? Or was she an Uchiha by name?"

"She was a civilian woman who married an Uchiha. Before he was killed in action, my great grandmother had been pregnant with my grandfather. shortly after, She wanted nothing to do with the Shinobi life and stripped him of his name so he could live the life of a civilian. My grandfather never knew of his heritage until the day of my great-grandmother's death. Despite that, My grandfather had been a Shinobi, he had natural talent. Even though he was an Uchiha, he wouldn't have been accepted into the Clan anyway. You see, once someone leaves a clan, they aren't permitted to ever return. Does that answer everything?" She answered robotically like she's told this story one too many times.

I nodded.

'Holy crap. That means she's about a fourth of an Uchiha.'

"Now that you Know more about me, We can start on your Ken-Jutsu training. We're going to work those small flimsy arm muscles of yours and we're going to work on your speed by increasing the Chakra on your weights. We can move to practicing with your Bokken next week,"

Then I realized something.

'Hold the phone...All I know about her is that her name is Masako and that she's a fourth of an Uchiha...What the hell? I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER.'

She smiled innocently.

'This woman plays mind games like Kakashi...Which also prompted me to ask. Why have they not met...?!'

She checked and had me increase the weight to five pounds on each leg and had me running an insane amount of laps around the training grounds. I used my chakra to boost my speed. I grunted as me legs seethed and burned. My chest became heavy as I tried to force down enough oxygen in my lungs. The training went on, slowly and painfully.

"Good. Now that you're done with your warm ups we can begin your training. She said smiling as she did before.

"...What...?" I croaked.

**_xxXXxx_**

At the end of the day, My father dragged my ass back home.

After the that, Sakura and Naruto accompanied me while I trained. They kept themselves busy with Naruto's tutoring. Naruto became my warm-up buddy as Masako-Sensei didn't seem to mind at all. He blew out a huge amount of his endless pit of energy. He was definitely a powerhouse alright.

Every once in a while we saw Sasuke leaving training ground E-05. The target practice area for academy students. He watched as Naruto and Sakura dragged me home.

"Stupid Chocolate-Girl. She'll never learn." He muttered before walking away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, So you're probably wondering why he said that. It will be explained in one of the flashbacks later on. This is still PRE-MASSACRE Sasuke. **

**I have many plans for these Oc's! The plot will very closely follow canon but with a twist. If anyone didn't know, I actually love Genin Sasuke and KID Sasuke. **

**You can see though how Misaki earns the name "The Pink Panther (Of the Leaf)" Just like how Minato Has the tittle as "The Yellow Flash (Of the Leaf)"**

**Please Review! Tell me what you guys think?**


	5. Graduations & Extra Credit

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think I own Naruto. -Oh wait! Yeah, I don't. I do however own a Kakashi-Sensei sticker! I also won Misaki-Chan, and the other Oc's necessary for this story! Any non-canon material is this story, made up Jutsu's (in the future) and Self-Insert-Chan-Sama-San-Sempai-San.**

**Please support David Bowie-Sensei-Senpai-Sama-San-SAMA….KUUUN.**

**Main Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship,**

**Story Type: Self-Insert, OC, AU**

* * *

**II Chapter Five: Graduations and Extra Credit II**

* * *

_The clouds loomed over the sky as the last few droplets of water show sign of the rain coming to an end. What a tragedy. I had hoped to see the rain more. I pressed the stoplight button and waited for the little white stick figure across the intersection. It was strange. _

_The Plaza; full of convenient stores weren't as busy as they normally should have been. I glanced around and looked over at the people getting to cross who were parallel to me._

_I fixed the buttons on my collar shirt and flapped it lightly trying to find relief. I was near the end of March. 'Was it the twenty fourth?' It was a little humid with the sudden drizzle and showing up sticky at my part-time job would be a pain. I hated the humidity with a passion. Oh, if I could have been born in New York or Chicago instead of this burning pit._

_The light switched showing the small white stick figure._

_Being an adult wasn't as fun as I had imagined. I pictured living alone, watching anime and being able to drive to the movies with friends._

_ I imagined FREEDOM._

_It was anything but freedom. It was responsibility after responsibility. No one to help you. Everyone else I knew had been independent in High School. Embarrassingly. I wasn't. I was far too dependent on my parents. Even though I absolutely adore them._

_I was either second-best or second to last and the thing I wanted the most was to be the best. The only thing I was best as was probably "The best at failing." I was truly pathetic._

_I let out a deep sigh._

_I was…a waste of space wasn't I?_

_Insert bitter laugh here._

_To keep myself from those thoughts I actually took every effort to find a job. Thankfully. I did. That way I keep myself distracted from my brooding, moping and self-pity kind of like now._

_I think if my aura was visible, it would be a dark swirling cloud warding anybody away from me. As I paced through the asphalt I quietly admired the small puddles and didn't bother to even avoid them. My black slacks were almost skin-tight. They wouldn't be caught in the puddle so I didn't bother. As I reached the stoplight a puddle dripped from its form on to the asphalt. It wasn't big so it never crossed my mind to avoid it._

_Then. It happened..._

_A choke like scream ripped from my throat as my body jerked back with such force. A sickening crunch followed as my body crumbled to the ground. People from across the street shrieked. Their frantic cries for help were muffled by the ringing in my ears._

_"…..EXPOSED WIRES…"_

_"…OH GOD….."_

_"..PUDDLE…"_

_The searing pain on my feet drowned out by the frosting sensation quickly working its way up my body. A man held and pressed on my chest._

_"…STAY WITH ME KID…."_

_"…..SOMEBODY HELP!…."_

_"…LOOSING HER…"_

_The last bit of warmth flowed sickeningly from me as I lost control of my bowel movements as the heart had failed me within the last thump.A single tear trailed on my again…as my world blurred into oblivion._

_I failed those whom I loved. Never would I see their smiles again…_

_Forgive me._

**_xxXXxx_**

For a while It felt like an eternal slumber, blissful and peaceful. I had forgotten all the pain and sadness.

I was unaware of who I was until I kept asking myself in a sleepy daze.

"Who was I…?"

Until the flutter of memories and people formed a dream. I was dreaming again. I was no longer in the nothingness of the oblivion I slept in. I remembered my fears through nightmares, as well as love and happiness in my dreams.

… a deep voice spoke out in the abyss.

"You, my dear, Are the Key."

Then, I found myself as I child.

I had been born and raised by Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno and was the older twin to Sakura Haruno.

I…am the key…?

**SMACK.**

I gasped and knocked the person that assaulted my face wooden floor of my bed.

Beads of sweat were formed on my stinging face as I tried to steady my breathing.

'Who the heck was that voice? I don't remember ever hearing that before being self-aware (again)' But, before I could dwell more on that a growl was heard from the floor.

"Sakura..?"

"What the heck Misa-Nee! You freaked me out!"

"Sorry, I had a shitty dream. My bad."

"You had me worried BAKA! You where whailin' in your dreams!"

"...and the best way you came up with was to SLAP me?" I asked holding my throbbing cheek. Wasn't there a better way to wake up people without giving them heart attacks? "I suddenly regret helping you with Tai-Jutsu." I muttered rubbing it.

"Maybe if you didn't need my help with homework you wouldn't have too BAKA-NEE."

A wire of my patience had snapped. I was able to put up with her sisters growing attitude and outbursts. Yes, they were manageable with a fist or two. However, not even she could stop the unhealthy infatuation she had for a certain brooding Uchiha. She may have calmed the waters with Ino and her but, that still didn't stop their rivalry for said obsession. I told myself I would be damned if I had let that happen…but I will not be damned alone because she's coming down with me…As is the bond of twins. Ne?

Sensing the killer intent in the air Sakura froze. "Misa…-Nee?" She asked dropping the BAKA.

"If you're smart as I think you are Imouto….you would run." I cracked my knuckles audibly as she began to make haste and bolt our of our room and down the stairs screaming hysterically flailing her arms in the process.

I chuckled darkly.

Sometimes sibling relationships were absolutely fun.

**_xxXXxx_**

I zipped my red sleeveless top to close the small turtle neck collar and fixed my looked at the White Haruno Emblem. It was still a circle. Waiting to be converted into a "Shinobi Clan Emblem"

It was something Sakura thought about for a really long time. Since our parents were merchants, our Clan was really a Clan of merchants. The family Clan owned a great amount of stores here and there. It was really no wonder my parents were able to conduct a l wish list for our birthdays and holidays.

Naruto also started to be included in said wish list. He had been reluctant in accepting anything for his belated birthday. That of course, doesn't stop a Haruno from getting their way. So instead we invited our little hoard of companions and took him to Ichiraku's to eat. Thinking it was over he headed home to his apartment only to find almost everyone from the awesome eleven , my parents, Iruka-Sensei and the Hokage himself holding him a surprise party. All of us wearing goggles.

Everyone felt the disbelief and appreciation in his eyes as he tried to cover the tears until Kiba killed the moment that is.…

"Behold! The power of the Goggleheads!"

It was funny though.

It could have been the sugar high talking though.

Because after that, we all wore goggles as an inside joke. But the "Goggleheads" things kind of stuck.(Ino had bedazzled hers to make it look "fabulous".)

Thus, Naruto was also part of the Haruno family one way or another.

I had never in my years expected it to escalate like this.

Naruto?

Being accepted by adults? It was... Unbelievable. My parents had been neutral but wary of him at first but, nonetheless they gave him a chance to be open to him. Little by little the loudmouthed rambunctious goofball wormed his way into my parents hearts. As they did mine.

I pulled my long hair into a side ponytail and fixed the bubblegum colored bangs that framed the side of my face. My black goggles were placed above my fringe where I pray my Hitai-ate will be. Pulling on the buckle my white belt I checked to see if it was nice and tight before I fixed the pockets on my black shorts and adjusted the weight strips that were wrapped on my black leg warmers.

I glanced at the large mirror in front of me and breathed in.

"Today is the day..."

As of today we begin the official timeline of events. This isn't a story anymore. The moment I was born and awakened in this world was the moment this became real. If I am given the chance to be reborn in this world, it was for a reason and it was not meant to play the civilian girl and play it safe like an ignorant idiot. There are things in my power I can do and there are things I couldn't do.

I was merely eight in this world when the Uchiha Massacre happened. I would have died trying to get in Itachi's way, UCHIHA that could snap my neck or burn me to a crisp died fighting him. There was nothing I could do except give the Uchi- I mean Sasuke and get a gift for my condolences to his home or rather the gate to the Uchiha District. Surprised nobody else did, considering his number of fangirls. Sticklers or not, Innocent lives were slain because of Madara and Danzo…

To be honest, I regret not catching up to the Naruto series. I actually don't know much about Madara other than he was responsible for the Fourth Shinobi War and Kyuubi's release. I only knew vague information prior to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

I decide against writing him a card, afraid of possibly offending him. So a single white rose was all I could think of for the deceased. Madoka also thought the same. As she snuck her way to deliver such roses at the Uchiha district. Even if they had been very distant relatives…she still believed she needed to pay her respects.

I knew well that one could not get over the pain of loosing it all. I still didn't and I don't think I ever will. A lot of people around you expect you to get over it and move on.

But...

Life or people don't work like that…they never get over the pain. They only learn or find ways on how to deal with it. Sasuke was living proof of that: He coped by training himself half to death and study afterwards. He probably blocks everything out and thinks an unhealthy amount of time. I can't blame him for being a douche most of the time. I however spend my time training and arming myself with as much knowledge as I could through Sakura and reading E-classed scrolls. Even then, I still thought about it everyday…

I shrugged of the sudden heaviness in my chest.

Well, even with three new people in the mix Team Seven will stay the same right?

...Right?

I let out a groan and massaged my large temples. Man. This would definitely be a pain. I knew that if I didn't die from a battle I would probably die from the stress. Having the knowledge of the future wasn't as hard as I had imagined. Oh, no.

'It was far worse.'

If anyone knew about my knowledge they would either exploit me for it or throw me in the looney bin before you could say "BELIEVE IT!".

"Hurry up Misa-Nee! Or we're gonna be late!"Sakura shouted from downstairs. I immediately shook my thoughts and grabbed my backpack and training equipment.

'I need to snap out of this..I got this covered."

"Quit your yelling! I'm coming."

**_xxXXxx_**

"What are you up to now Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked exasperated as she saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Haruto and Riku surrounding a cackling Naruto.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan, Misa-chan, Ino-Chan! Heh. Oh nothing in particular…" He finished giggling.

"Alright Whiskers, spill the beans. What are you plotting?" I crossed my arms and stepped over the group of boys.

"Naruto's plans on "Decorating" the Hokage mountains with these balloons full of paint." Kiba answered cheekily as he held a red balloon and motioned towards the two buckets full of them. Akamaru peeked form the hoodie of Kiba's jacket and huffed. Upon seeing the balloons Sakura began walking away.

"Nope! I will not be a part of this! Like the ANBU : If anyone asks I was never here and I did not hear a damn thing! LAALALALALA" My twin said as she covered ears and walked off. Ino and I stared at her and she sighed and walked with Sakura not before turning to Naruto and telling him he was an idiot. I folded my arms at Naruto.

"We already told him it was by far the most immature thing he's done so far."

"It's the most idiotic thing he's' done since that prank war with the Sensei's. I can't believe you Naruto." For a second he stared at his balloons and looked deflated.

"...BUT I like it...I'm in." His eyes widened and he grinned. Shikamaru seemed lazily amused.

Kiba had plenty of times in detention. He could be a little late today couldn't he? The written exam would be tomorrow anyway. Might as well have fun on our last day to goof off. Haruto gave a glance at Riku who chuckled.

"Heh! I'm in too!"

"I guess we're in too."Riku proclaimed.

"Sweet! Believe it! This is going to be the best prank ever! Besides, It's washable anyway. Can't guarantee it won't stain though! Oh, Well! "

"We'll look for a nice seat and enjoy the view from inside. Have fun." Choji said before munching on his candy bar.

"Alright Naruto. Lead the way!" I grinned sadistically as I fixed my goggles.

**_xxXXxx_**

It didn't take very long until Iruka-Sensei managed to drag Naruto's ass to class. The rest of us scrambled to get to class before Iruka-Sensei showed up. It had been pointless since we weren't there in the first place. Since half of the "Goggleheads" seemed to get into trouble and rebel against our crappy authorities.

However, we spoke out in order to avoid anyone not involved to go down with us. We had been sentenced to community service and clean the mess after school. (after Kunoichi classes for me though.)

"I'm at the end of my rope! All of you. Especially with you Naruto! You failed the graduation exam twice already! Tomorrow you have another chance and your close to blowing it again. If it hadn't been for your written assignment grades I would think you might spend another year here. But FINE! Since a SOME of you missed my review, EVERYONE has to do it too!

Most of the students groaned.

Sakura sighed and gave an all-knowing glance at Ino.

_'Yup. Same shit as always.'_

Everyone lined up and Shikamaru and Choji approached Naruto and I.

"Did you see that Shikamaru-Kun?" He grinned earning a sly smile from Shikamaru.

"As troublesome as it is having to do this again it was pretty much worth it."

"Not as good as cloud watching right?" Choji laughed quietly as we settled in line.

"Alright! Now for arriving late! Haruno, Misaki! Step upfront and perform the Transformation-Jutsu." He announced darting his eyes at me. I huffed and walked in front of the line avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

Alright! Now. I concentrated and moved my hands fluidly.

_Dog! Ram! Boar!_

"Transform!" I concentrated on the details and was quite thankful for my large mental chakra. I could honestly hold the henge for quite some time. I wouldn't want to let anyone else know that though but I'm pretty sure a few Hyuga's have seen it. The smoke dissipated and revealed myself as a detailed copy of Iruka-Sensei.

"Very good. Not a detail out of Place. If it weren't for your detention record and behavior...alright! Next!"

I released the transformation and quietly walked away. Some students sent nasty glares at me. Especially the Ninja Warrior Fan Girls. Although. I do admit it's pretty badass to be named "Ninja Warrior" That would not work back in the Human world in…English.

_Ninja warrior, You're fired._

_Ninja warrior, You might be the father..._

_Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet...Ninja Warrior._

_Ninja Warrior? Oh he couldn't come. He fell down the stairs again. I should go see if he needs my help._

See? It wouldn't work…It would be DAMN hilarious though.

I cursed my ranting possibly ADHD driven mind. I just hoped it wouldn't get me killed.

"I can't believe you still hang out with the loser." Sasuke spook coolly as he lined up next to me having had already finished his Henge.

"I can't believe you still keep asking." I stated crossing my arms.

"It still surprises me that a student with capabilities puts their work in jeopardy just to goof off with losers."

"Well, Here's the thing Uchiha. I don't really care what you think. I may not be able to kick your ass but, I bet I can make your life a living hell with some love letters. SO try me and we'll see what happens."

"Stupid Chocolate girl." He muttered.

"What was that U-C-H-I-H-A?"

"Hn."

Kami. Give me a second to smack him in the face one day. Still…if it weren't for that day I would have smacked him ages ago.

_"Why are you going to throw those away?" Asked an eight year old Misaki as she observed a raven haired boy about to throw away a basket of love letters and chocolates._

_"Because I hate sweets." He stated matter-of-factly._

_"Well. That's a waste. Can I have em? You know what they say. "Another man's trash can be another man's treasure."_

_He frowned and looked at basket. He grabbed all the cards and threw them all in the trash before setting it on fire. The pinkette watched in horror until the basket was shoved in her hands as he walked away._

_"…My big brother says you can get fat like that but, be my guest." He said shrugging and walking off._

_'Pleasant Sasuke MY ASS!' She thought bitterly before running away from the fire. Heaven knew if she stayed long enough she would have been blamed on the burning trash can._

_She later dropped the basket at the gaping boys._

_"..."_

_"Read it and weep Y'all! I just scored on WHITE DAY!"_

_"This is so amazing! I can't BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said tearing._

_Ino walked me and a questioning Sakura._

_"Hey, That basket looks familiar."_

"Did you see that Sasuke-Kun?" My twin blushed as she bounced next to him. As much as Sasuke pissed me off at times, Nothing made me seethe than how lovey-dovey-killer-obsessive twin acted.

"Ne? Imouto, Do yourself a favor and don't talk to this jerk. He's not worth the lack of chocolate cake. To ignore sweets over a man is a serious and heinous crime!"

"MISAKI-BAKA-NEE!"

"I still don't understand what you see in him. He's not worth the-"

"SEXY-JUTSU!"

"Yes, He's not worth the-WHATTT?!"

Nearly all the boys had their eyes glued to the blonde-whiskered woman and blushed. Nerve once seeing a woman's body so exposed in their tiny existences. Sasuke looked away angrily and silently cursing the blond boy for acting like a fool. Shino had turned around not wanting to see any of it. Shikamaru despite knowing it was Naruto had refused to admire the clouds of smoke that thinly covered the bits and pieces. Choji ALMOST lost his appetite and Ino and Sakura seethed with rage.

Naruto reverted back and guffawed as he pointed at Iruka-Sensei nosebleeding on the ground. Who then growled and recovered quickly and spat while yelling as he rolled tissue paper up his nose.

"QUIT THE CRAP! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!

**_xxXXxx_**

Having had cleaned the left over paint that from Hokage Mountain wasn't as fun as I'd hoped but was still worth it in the end.

Heh.

However, Masako-Sensei hadn't been pleased with my tardiness and drilled me mercilessly on chakra intensive exercises; Like forming stable chakra strings to move golf-ball sized rocks and then later had me spar using my training Katana (having already completed enough practice with Bokken), Saying that after I graduated I could get a higher quality sword than risk damaging it during practice.

Sakura had gone off to pick up Naruto so they could review for tomorrows test. Despite Naruto's rambunctious behavior, he had scored high on all his exams meanwhile I still got decent scores compared to Sakura. Theories, had not been my strong points even with all the self-help scrolls. I was pleasantly surprised that Naruto was understanding the theory and his growing I.Q was a sign of his back-to-back tutoring with the most intellectual student of the year. My twin sister, Haruno, Sakura.

At least she didn't give Naruto a good smack without a valid reason.

The next Morning went quite smoothly. We started off with the written test that lasted a good two hours. Even in this life percentages, geometries and variables had not been my forte either. If it hadn't have been for Sakura I would have been screwed.

The written assessment was quite the pain as it mocked a mission and asked to write a mock written report. It upset me that I would be seeing a lot of these in the future.

Ninjas and paperwork? Who would have known?

Not long after that we were taken outside to be graded on our Tai-jutsu, Gen-Jutsu , Shuriken-Jutsu and a mock survival situation before our Lunch.

Then after Lunch came the Transformation-Jutsu and Last but not least the Clone-Jutsu.

The truth was, Naruto had mostly improved on his written academics, but, he simply had too much chakra that his own system to perform the Clone-Jutsu and the Gen-Jutsu. It would be like attempting to dam a river with two planks of wood.

I simply advised Naruto to try his best on the rest would be better than failing everything else. Sakura was also dumbfounded that he couldn't get the Gen-Jutsu nor the Clone-Jutsu due to his abnormally large chakra reserves…Gen-Jutsu and Clones needed very little chakra and Naruto simply exerted too much.

If anything, I hoped Mizuki-Bastard-Sensei had rigged up the test to probably make him fail in order to seek his help.

As angry as it would make me, It would relieve me if Naruto had his signature Shadow Clones.

If not? Then, I just condemned this world to hell...

However I was still surprised when Naruto told me how "WELL" his day had gone.

I was only relieved…slightly.

"…I just don't get it! The targets where RIGHT THERE! As soon as I was done tossin' them I turn around and see all my shuriken missed miserably! I'm telling you! Believe it! I hit the bulls-eye on each one of those damn targets! As…for the Tai-Jutsu and Gen-Jutsu…I didn't even land a hit on Mizuki-Sensei or send him into a Gen-Jutsu. Man! This bites."

Hm... A Gen-Jutsu could have easily been used on Naruto prior to that exam to affect his motor skills. It still didn't change how awful I felt about keeping that from him. I knew that without that Jutsu, Naruto could very well die without it; since it had been a constant move in his arsenal. He needed that Jutsu more than anything.

"Oh, Naruto. What can we say…?" Sakura spoke sadly as she rubbed his back gingerly.

"You still have the Transformation and the Clone Technique to do, Maybe you're probably having a bad day?"

He looked at the bento we brought him and ate the rest of it quickly before thanking us and getting up.

"I'm going to go practice the clone technique. I'll see you guys after lunch." Sakura gave a worried glance at his retreating form. She glanced at her bento and closed the lid and turned to me.

"Hey? Misa-Nee?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think someone is trying to sabotage Naruto's test do you? You and I both know for a fact that Naruto's aim is spot on! Not to mention his Tai-Justu skills rivals yours. There is no way he could have failed that."

"If that's the case…"-

"….it just may have to do with how the other's in the village treat Naruto."

"Even if it were true.." Which, it is. "What can we do about it? We don't have any solid proof on who did it. Not even the Hokage can tell us why everyone else treats our Naruto like trash. The best we can do for Naruto now is cheer him on and be there for him if he fails."

"Maybe we CAN do something! Whoever did this has had to have messed up one way or another and we're going to find out. Are you with me or what?"

I smiled brightly at my Sister and Twin. Sometimes she could be such a pain but, at times like these. She could be the most reliable person in the world.

"Okay Imouto. What do you have in mind?"

**_xxXXxx_**

" I expect everyone had a good lunch?" Iruka-Sensei asked the class. The class responded monotonously as a chorus of, "Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Now. As for the next and final part of the exam, I will call you each by last name and in Alphabetical order. You will be performing the Transformation Technique and the Clone Jutsu. After you're done you are dismissed from class."

Naruto covered his face with his hands. Already loosing hope.

'Oh, Naruto…'

Within a twenty minutes Iruka-Sensei called my name through the door. I stand up and looked at Naruto who sat in front of me and Sakura. I touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"Remember, tonight whether or not any of us graduate, we're having dinner at our place. See you later Naruto-Kun." I say before waving while heading towards the door.

I walked with Iruka-Sensei as he held my paperwork. He stopped by the door at the end of the hallway and opened the door. I stepped in and saw the Hitai-ate lined up through the tables

I stood a few feet away to give myself room. Iruka-Sensei looked through my files and took out his pen. He seated himself by Mizuki-Bastard-Sensei and motioned to me.

"Alright Misaki-Chan, You are to perform the Transformation Technique and then provide at least three functioning clones."

"Begin." Mizuki announced.

**_xxXXxx_**

"Congratulations sweetie!" My mother said before glomping me. Sakura had always found such affection embarrassing but I just so happen to enjoy displays of affection. As for the kids scowling at our scene?

_Fuck 'em!_

"My little bud is turning into a beautiful blossom!" Father said while crying before engulfing me into hug. A pang of sadness set in the pit of my belly. Even with my family here, I would still yearn for a hug of my Mom. It almost made me wish I had forgotten about my past life, despite the benefit for saving the future.

I still had to wonder though…Who had that voice been? What had I bent sent here for? There had been die-hard Naruto fans that would have known exactly what to do. Me? I don't even remember most if the things anymore. Just the major part I must have kept watching. Like, the Zabuza Arc, the Chunin Exams and the freaking Movie. Everything else I knew where due to spoilers on the internet.

Oh, Kami.

I would be doomed if I was still alive after that….

I shrugged off the feeling again. Subconsciously my fingers brushed against the smooth titanium at the top of my head. I felt proud that even an old second-to-dead-last actually came at the top. Near the top. Ino, Sakura and I have been neck in neck but Ino was a part of a Clan. Therefore she had the right amount of training to come out on top. However, her grades took small but noticeable dips when she was giving Sasuke unnecessary attention.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sakura yelled quite annoyed.

Oh crap. I forgot she went in after me.

I was suppose to wait for her.

Oops.

Before she could give me an earful my parents got her in a bear hug. I sat on the swing and giggled. She could hear Sakura's protests to the public display of affection.

Naruto would be nearly the last one behind Sasuke. Poor Riku would be last behind Ino. was probably pleased in having Sasuke there for herself. I know he has a crappy attitude but I can't say that I blame him for it. I'm still surprised my sanity is in tact.

"So, did you tell Naru-Chan that we have dinner tonight?" My mother asked using the nickname she gave him.

"Yeah, I did."

"Alright then, let's go home and get everything set up."

**_xxXXxx_**

Nightfall had come by soon enough. We sat at the table and took note of the empty chair next to Sakura. My parents seemed to get the picture. Even Masako-Sensei gave me a questioning glance.

"You know what? I'm going to excuse myself for a bit Kaa-Chan. I'm going to go look for Naruto. You guys can eat while I'm gone."

My father hummed and nodded. "Alright my sweet blossom. Your excused."

"May I be excused too Okaa-San? If we both look for him we can get here faster. We won't be long!"

My mother sighed but smiled and Masako-Sensei watched us get up from the table and smile graciously. Her Jounin vest was worn with hidden Pride as her long raven hair flowed out of her ponytail.

"My daughters are such good people..." Masako-Sensei nodded in agreement.

"That, they are. Mebuki-Senpai."

"Yes sweetie, you can be excused but when you bring Naruto give him a good one or two for making us worry."

"Yes mam!"

"I'll keep your parents company, if Naruto drops by I'll go looking for you two just in case. "

"Thank you Masako-Sensei."

With that we bowed grabbed our Kunai pouch and took off. It was dark already and we decided to check Naruto's apartment. We had a spare key in case he forgot his or ever got locked out. It had been empty and showed no sign that he had been there recently.

Sakura immediately spoke up.

"I have a reason to believe Mizuki-Sensei was the one to interfere the results of Naruto-kun's test."

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we jumped from roof to roof. 'Wow. How the heck did she figure it out?'

"Well, each of us had taken each part of the test alone with Iruka-Sensei or Mizuki-Sensei grading us on our performance. I don't know why but my gut feeling told me that something has always been off with Mizuki-Sensei since day one. Sure enough, Mizuki-Sensei was the only one present during that exam. I followed him and I henged into an ant and listened closely. He kept muttering to himself." She jumped near me and lowered her voice into a whisper. "…He said something about the "Forbidden Scrolls of Seals" and how he was going to fool Naruto and frame him for stealing the scroll."

"That's not good. For whatever reason, everyone shares that hatred for Naruto… Mizuki-Sensei really has it in for him. We can't let that happen. We have to save Naruto and prove that bastard Mizuki guilty. I can feel Naruto's Chakra from here already…"

We stopped by a tree a few blocks in front of the Hokage's Residence and I opened my kunai pouch.

"Alright, I brought my radio set from New Years two years ago, we can use them and communicate if we find Naruto. I'll fan out and search the left of this area. He couldn't have gotten to far from this are since the scroll usually kept in the Hokage's Mansion."

"Didn't we use those when we used played Ninja?"

"Uh…yeah? You're point? There still pretty handy. Even if they are pink…"

"…And have purple teddy bears on them."

"Teddy bears are cute.… Just-Ugh. Do you want to help Naruto-kun or not?"

"Of course I do! Give me that!"

"Alright then! Connect it to the voice recorder and have it on in case you hear anything. Got it? Good. Let me know if you find Naruto!"

"Got it!"

**_xxXXxx_**

"There you are you big goofball." I exasperate and jump down from the tree to the clearing.

Naruto looked up at Misaki who started tapping her foot.

"Didn't I tell you we had dinner mister?"

"Dinner? …HOLY CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER! IMSORRYIHADNOIDEAICOULDHAVESWONPRNITWASSTILLEARLYYYY!" He inhaled sharply and bowed. "I forgot Misa-Chan! I'm SORRY!"

"Woah there, Casanova! Its alright. Hang on, let me do this real quick." I pressed the button for the microphone that was located at my neck. "Sakura, I found him, where by the old shed near the Hokage's Mansion. Over."

"Ugh! Finally! I'm on my way! Over."

"Alright, well be waiting. Over." I turned to Naruto. "So, what the heck are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh! Well you see...I didn't pass the Exam at the academy today…Again. Even with Sakura-chan's help. " He said a little disappointed but his attitude brightened and he grinned. "BUT, I can pass because Mizuki-Sensei let me in on a secret! He said that I had a time limit and learn one Jutsu from this scroll. I have until Iruka-Sensei gets here to test me! How coo is that! Then I can be a GENIN!"

My eyes softened. He really had been working at it. He was a little dirty and his hair was a sweaty and matted.

"Really..? And how is that coming along?"

"It took me about two hours but I have it down! I guess in a way Sakura's chakra tips helped a lot in this one. I think it's because of the amount of Chakra I use. I don't know why but, I can't perform anything that requires so little of it. My body can't hello but pour it out. Its weird. Believe it."

"NARUTO-KUN YOU IDIOT!" Sakura came rocketing from the trees and punched Naruto in the skull. I winced at the sudden impact and the scroll fell from his hands. I gasped quietly and stopped it from rolling further. I scurried to roll it as Iruka-Sensei might come in any minute. It was frightening that within this scroll was the key to unlocking Kyuubi from Naruto.

Crap. That was close...

A thick current of Chakra sped by the trees. It was male. It may not have been as big as Naruto's whirlpool of chakra but it was big enough so I could identify as male.

It was Iruka-Sensei.

"NARUTO I'VE CAUGHT YOU! IT'S OVER NOW…!….Haruno Twins?" We blinked at Iruka-Sensei.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei! Looks like you found me!"

"Iruka-Sensei? Is it really true? Is there really another way to pass the Academy Exit Exam?"

"What do you mean?!" Asked Iruka-Sensei.

"A-huh! Mizuki-Sensei said that if I perform any Jutsu from this scroll I can pass the exam! He told me where to find this scroll! That's why I've been waiting for you Iruka-Sensei! Believe it! I'm ready!"

His eyes softened and then turned to the other girls.

"If that's what happened then why are you girls here?"

"We were looking for BAKA-Naruto-Kun so he would have dinner together! Then we found him out-" The hair in the back of my neck stood in that moment. I felt a pressure so thick that made me violently ill. It was the pressure of intent to kill.

"LOOK OUT!" I quickly tackled Sakura on the ground and Iruka-Sensei pushed Naruto out of the way as he was hit relentlessly by kunai and shuriken.

"Naruto! Get away from them and give me the scroll!"

Naruto looked petrified as he eyed from Mizuki-Sensei to Iruka-Sensei.

"W-what's going on here...?!"

"D-don't listen to him Naruto-kun! He's the lying jerk who actually r-rigged all of your exams to fail! He did it so he could use you as a pawn and trick you into stealing the forbidden scroll of seals for him. That very scroll is an ancient relic that has the secret forbidden Jutsu from the Hidden Leave Village." We scrambled to our feet and held our kunai defensively. I trembled in fear knowing we could actually die.

"I o-over heard him muttering to himself about it. W-we actually came here to make sure we had the enough proof to back up our accusation!"

"Naruto-kun! Haruno Twins! Go to the Hokage! That scroll and all of you need to be safe! Run!" Iruka-Sensei begged.

"Oh so I'm the liar? Now, I'll tell you who's REALLY lying." Mizuki said snickering as Iruka-Sensei protested. "They've all been lying to you…Since the decree that was placed twelve years ago."

"W-what decree?"

Mizuki explained on how twelve years ago the Hokage had made a decree twelve years ago to never speak of the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto. He asked him whether or not he questioned why everyone else in the village hated him and treated him no more like trash. He even went as far as saying that Naruto was the Kyuubi himself.

Naruto sobbed and drops of his tears landed and dissolved in the soil. Anger boiled up inside me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE LIKE ALL THE REST OF THOSE CHAUVINIST ASSHOLES! NARUTO-KUN WILL ALWAYS BE NARUTO-KUN!"

"That little mouth of yours can get you killed brat. I'll teach a lesson you will NEVER forget! You will die for befriending that abomination!" He hurled his Fuma Shuriken.

"MISAKI-NEE!"

My eye widened until a tall slender figure deflected the metal. Her flowing black hair flowed as her katana blade shimmered in the moonlight. I almost cried out of pure relief.

"Masako-Sensei…" I breathed.

"You were taking too long and the dinner is getting cold." She whispered monotonously.

"Masako and the blade that can cut through the heavens: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi."

"That is correct... However, I'm not here for you..." She turns around and looks at Naruto. His eyes filled with fear.

Had Masako come back only to kill him?

"As a higher official I will request that Uzumaki, Naruto...Captures and Subdues the enemy with his new to technique in order to graduate with the rest if his peers."

Iruka-Sensei smiled and smiled at Naruto as he removed the painful Kunai that nailed him to the wood. He freed himself and patted Naruto's back.

"You heard the woman Naruto. I don't care what anyone else says. Its been hard for the both of us but, we can talk later. Right now...its your time to shine."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He had played the fool too many times and he would not be anyone's puppet for amusement.

"I'm going to make you pay a thousandfold for making a fool out of me Mizuki."

Before Mizuki could make a hasty retreat Masako-Sensei flickered behind him. His eyes widened and jumped into the clearing.

Naruto formed the infamous Shadow Clone hand seal and his chakra exerted and poured ridiculously to form clones over the hundreds as they appeared with a puff of smoke.

We watched in awe as they sorrunded us.

And they all proceeded to kick Mizuki's ass.

The other Chunin arrived at the scene later. With the tape recorder we were able to proofs Naruto's innocence and send Mizuki in prison.

Iruka-Sensei had a very long and emotional talk with Naruto. He wanted to resolve any doubts the blonde ball of sunshine and gave him his own Hitai-ate.

It wasn't the same Naruto from the anime anymore. Our Naruto wasn't lonely anymore. He had friends, perhaps even a family he never had.

I can honestly say, I love our Naruto better.

At the end of the day, Naruto ended up having Dinner with us. (After my Mother urged him to bathe while holding a frying pan. Needless to say. She could be VERY convincing.)

Masako-Sensei had actually grown fond of the whiskered blond And he held a great admittance for her. Like a role-model.

Before we actually came home we had to vow with our lives in front of the Hokage that we wouldn't speak of Naruto's predicament to a single soul.

To which we had to agree on paper and contracts saying that the ANBU would wisk me away and execute me.

Sakura and I agreed without a hesitation.

I would like to live today...Please and Thank You.

I nearly killed myself when he said we would have to write a report on the incident but to leave the part out with Naruto's revelation of Kyuubi.

Meaning one thing: More. FUCKING. P-A-P-E-R-W-O-R-K.

Kami-San? Where is my strength!?

* * *

**Author's Note: A lot of revelations were uncovered here! Now you know why Sasuke-Kun calls her Chocolate Girl. This chapter took me about three days to write and there are well over 7000+ words in this chapter! That's an absolute new record for me. I hope the character development isn't crappy or anything. I actually intended to write the fight with Mizuki WAYYY differently. What do you guys think about Misaki-Chan? Who do you THINK she should be paired with? **

**[1] As for Naruto choosing the balloons full of paint, well, he figured it would be more efficient and cover more surface area without having to stop and paint every monument individually. He also picked the washable paint because it would come off easily. He's aware of his reputation as a prankster in the village and knew he would get caught. He just made it easier for himself for when he had to clean it up.**

** **So in other words we have a more intellectual Naruto. I'm not saying he's a genius but, he can hold his own ground during an exam. His skills are a little above average. So he's not THE DEAD LAST thanks to Sakura, Misaki and Masako-Sensei.****

**[2] Misaki tells Sakura that Sasuke isn't worth the LACK of chocolate cake. Translation: He's not worth the diet she's on. And as you can tell, Misaki actually LOVES chocolate.**

**[3] WHITE DAY is the Japanese version of Valentines day. They also have BLACK DAY. In which the boy makes the chocolates and hands them out.**

**Question? Is Misaki a Mary-Sue? I hope not..**

**Does anyone else but me admire Masako-Sensei? I think she's the coolest character I've created so far.**


End file.
